Dragon Ball Crisis
by Clatara Son
Summary: Five more Saiyans survive the explosion of Planet Vegeta. New and stronger enemies are presented to the Z Fighters. Everyone gets a shot in the spotlight. Equality is now essential. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I put out a poll for a new character for season 2. Help me out here guys, there's only one vote in right now...
1. Introduction

**Season -** **Crisis Saga**

 **Episode 1 -** **Xion**

Profile:

Name - Xion

Age - 19

Date of Birth - Age 714

Sex - Male

Battle Power - 874

Class - First

Comments - Will send to Planet Maize to exterminate the Zosma.

* * *

"Another mission, another day. The Saiyan race will slaughter away." Xion sang as he walked down the long hall. He stopped and sniffed the air.

"Mmm... I'm starved." Xion hummed a tune and found his way to the kitchen. A servant was preparing a meal. "Hi Articho."

He turned around and smiled. "Welcome back to your fourth helping."

"Oh, hush. I train enough to eat your emergencies and more."

Articho smiled. "Help yourself."

Xion grabbed a plate of food and ate everything on it.

"I... see more food than usual... any special occasion?"

"Yes... It's the King's natal day."

"Oh, I see... to bad... I think I have a mission today."

Articho snickered. "Yes, to bad. You'll never get more than your fair share."

"Shut up!"

A few of the other servants there joined in the laugh.

"When is your mission? Xion?"

Xion looked around the room. "I don't know... noonish... I think. I need to check it out."

"You should. It's almost noon now."

Xion nodded and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Blasted mission... maybe they'll have more food..."

Xion kept his head down, looking at the patterns in the carpet when he hit something and fell back.

"You should watch where you're going next time, Saiyan."

Xion looked up at Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Excuse me." Xion apologized, standing up.

"You know, I hear your gonna take on a mission all by yourself. Pretty dangerous." Dodoria stated.

"More like foolish." Zarbon added. "The beings on that planet are stronger in number and no single Saiyan can do it alone."

"Stop down sighting Saiyans! You wait, soon you will be the ones looking up at us!"

"Such big words. But you don't have the guts to stand against us."

Xion growled. His good mood diminished. He trudged past the two elites and down the hall.

"Bet we never hear from him again." Dodoria wagered.

"Mmm, yes."

Xion turned a corner and opened a door.

"Good, Xion. Your on time for once."

"Maybe... Give me the rundown so I can go."

The organizer tapped a few buttons on a dashboard and the planet Xion was destined to go to was shown.

"A little impatient, are we?"

"I don't like those guys Frieza has. They piss me off!"

"Yes... well. We can't do anything about it. I do know what you mean."

Xion crossed his arms and stared at the screen, reading the planet's dialog. The image faded and the screen was turned off.

"Do... do you think I could do this all by myself?" Xion asked.

The planet was a lot larger than any other planet he visited. And the larger the planet, the larger chance of a big population.

"Don't worry yourself. Just hit them when they least expect it."

"Thanks..."

"No problem. Your pod is ready in sector G9. Got it?"

Xion nodded and walked out. He was starting to get nervous. A one man army isn't what he considered himself to be. If anything, he would usually go into battle blind, with no information, and still reign victorious. It was strange. Even in the toughest situation, he would somehow win.

Xion picked his head up and opened another door. He headed to his pod and got in. As his ship took off he sang, "Another mission, another day. The Saiyan race will slaughter away. This lone soldier will have his victory. The Saiyan race's feared history."

 _Four years has passed since his departure. Xion, a faithful servant and warrior to his king, now long forgotten._

* * *

 **Episode 2**

 **Zuko**

Profile:

Name - Zuko

Age - 3

Date of Birth - Age 734

Sex - Male

Battle Power - 237

Class - Middle

Comments - Will send to Planet Drake to exterminate the Draco.

* * *

Zuko jumped up and down, teasing his teammate.

"You little twit!" Raditz yelled and tried to tackle Zuko, but instead landed on his face. "Damn you!"

"Don't blame me if your slow!" Zuko stuck out his tongue.

Nappa sat next to his pod, watching the toddlers play. Zuko was always causing trouble, but he couldn't help but to laugh when Raditz got pissed off at his games.

"Hold still you rat!"

"What? Your the one who looks like a rat." Zuko sniffed the air then contorted his face. "And smell like one too."

"Why you... you... you bastard!"

Nappa broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Everyone stopped and glanced at Vegeta. He walked in front of Zuko and he shrunk down like an innocent child, wanting something.

"Are you causing a problem again?"

"No sir... I was only playing."

Vegeta stared at him for a few more moments then walked back to his pod. Zuko flicked him off and stuck out his tongue. Nappa and Raditz started to snicker.

Vegeta stopped and turned around to see Zuko with his back turned.

"No more games. Let's get out of here. As soon as we're on Vegeta I can kick your ass. And yes, I'm talking to you! Zuko!"

Zuko flinched at being called out. He was always making fun of everyone. It was just another pastime.

"Uh, Vegeta."

"What is it Nappa?"

Nappa pounded the top of his pod, opening the door. "I just got a new mission from base. Something about Planet Drake."

Vegeta sighed irritably. "Fine. Let's hurry this up."

Everyone got in their pods and set course to the Planet Drake.

 _It didn't take long for the four Saiyans to clear the planet. Zuko was a little disappointed to be done so soon. The techniques and animals on the planet were exotic. He wanted to learn about them, but he couldn't. He could, however, train to master a new attack he was very interested in, and make it unique. This would also give a break to everyone from his games._

 _About a quarter of the way back to Planet Vegeta, they are told that they should instead go to Frieza Planet. The Planet Vegeta had been destroyed by asteroids. Not one of them believed that, but not one of them said anything about it, setting a new course to Frieza Planet._

* * *

 **Episode 3**

 **Clatara**

Profile:

Name - Clatara

Age - 4

Date of Birth - Age 735

Sex - Female

Battle Power - 372

Class - Middle

Comments - Will send to Planet Kanassa to exterminate Kanasians.

* * *

Clatara woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. The last she remembered was landing on a planet... then a bright light... then nothing.

She then flinched at the pain in her body. She was moving, for sure, she was. Someone was shaking her.

"Clatara?"

She forced her eyes open and waited for them to focus. When they did, she was staring into her father's eyes. She pushed the pain aside long enough to reach up and hug him, before falling back into his arms.

"Dad... what happened?"

Bardock only smirked. He was obviously just in battle. The blood was fresh and bruises were just forming. He had a... red handkerchief around his forehead and a scar on his cheek.

"Nothing, Tara, nothing. I just want you to get back to Vegeta, find Kakarot, and follow him."

Clatara stood there as Bardock backed away, not sure on what he was implying.

"You have to... to get out of here... Clatara..."

"But... what about you?"

"I'm staying on Vegeta."

"Daddy no! I'm not leaving you!"

Bardock smiled at his little scout. His little girl.

"I'm going back to Vegeta to set things straight. I want you to go... find Kakarot. Watch over him. Do this."

Clatara turned to see her space pod. She glanced back at her father and frowned, making the puppy eyes the crew found cute.

Bardock picked her up and held her close. "Please. There isn't much time. You have to do this." He hugged her tightly and a tear left her eye.

"Dad..."

Bardock whipped the tear away. "I've taught you better than that. So has your mother. Do this for the both of us. For me."

Clatara nodded and she was set down. She watched as her father flew off to find his pod. She sighed and walked back to her pod. Before finding Kakarot, she was going to make a quick stop first.

Clatara's pod crashed into the ground of Planet Vegeta, away from the population. Clatara quickly climbed out and turned her scouter on.

"Great... Frieza's ship is above atmosphere."

Clatara shot into the sky and found Frieza's ship. She found her way in and walked around the curved hall. She suddenly got a sick feeling, something told her to look out the window. Clatara opened a door, and luckily the room was empty.

She walked up to a window and sighed. There were a lot of soldiers in atmosphere. Nothing important. She turned around, but something pulled her back. She looked more closely and saw that they were fighting someone. Bardock.

Clatara watched as her father flew up to the ship, calling for Frieza. Clatara's mind went blank when Bardock summoned an energy blast. Was he crazy? Everyone knew that no one can beat Frieza.

A bright light suddenly engulfed everything in a red hue. Clatara couldn't see what it was from where she was, but only when it engulfed her father did she realize what was happening. She could hear the cries of hundreds of soldiers, the mechanical laughter of Frieza, and the explosion as the planet was no more. But the sound that was as clear as crystal, was her father's dying cry, his final breath.

Clatara let go of a breath she had been holding. Her normal breathing had been replaced with sobs and whines. Her father was gone... her mother, along with her race... dead.

Clatara sank to the floor and hugged her knees close. Frustratedly wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop. Her parents told her to be strong, not to cry. How can she stop now?

She sat there for a while. Staring brokenheartedly at the light that poured into the dark room. Sobs wracked her body but there were no more tears being shed. She stood up slowly and walked out the door. She could hear a conversation from the room next to hers and snuck past it. She managed to make it to the room containing a few pods.

Clatara opened one and sat down. She pressed a few controls and turned her scouter on.

"Computer, locate the destination of Kakarot and set course there."

 _Clatara manages to land a few hours after Kakarot had, but to her dismay, he's not near his pod. After a few days of wondering the diameter, she found Kakarot with an old man named Gohan. With the emotional stress and physical fatigue, she decides that it might be best that she wouldn't try to raise her baby brother alone._

 _Years passed with two tamed Saiyans, enjoying their life on earth._

* * *

 **Episode 4**

 **Azuki**

Profile:

Name - Azuki

Date of Birth - Age 736

Sex - Female

Battle Power - 121

Class - Low

Comments - Will send off planet with no immediate threat.

* * *

 _There is not much to say. Azuki's childhood is pretty dim. All we know is that she was sent off into a sector outside of the empire._

* * *

 **Episode 5**

 **Spincer**

Profile:

Name - Spincer

Date of Birth - Age 737

Sex - Male

Battle Power - 198

Class - Low

Comments - Will send off Planet with no immediate threat.

* * *

 _The same is said for Spincer. He was the last one to leave the Planet Vegeta just before it explodes. The shockwaves knock the ship off course and sends him hurdling into the darkness of space. A random coarse, a random direction. Tough luck._


	2. Chapter 1

**Season 1 - Saiyan** **Saga**

Welcome Crisis members and anyone else who is reading this. Dragon Ball Crisis was a team effort to make... until I had to take over the whole operation. Crisis is still made with teamwork, except I'm the leader. Now, for my friends, you have waited a long time for this. But I must say, this story is gonna have filler and I better not hear any complaining from the four of you.

* * *

 **Episode 1 -** **Family Rivalry**

Goku landed with Gohan in his arms. Clatara landed behind him. Her hands in her pockets and a dark mood surrounding her.

"You'll see." Goku started. "You just need to talk more."

Clatara took her attention elsewhere and Goku laughed.

"Hey guys! I'm here!"

Everyone in Kame house came out to greet Goku.

"Uh... What's with the kid Goku?" Bulma asked, crouching near Gohan and ruffling his hair.

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, all because we picked you up in the woods doesn't mean you can go around stealing children."

"Is he yours, Clatara?"

Clatara shook her head.

"Bulma, Gohan's my son."

Bulma looked up at Goku and laughed nervously. "I was only joking."

"With an attitude like that, she's never gonna have kids."

"Krillin, I heard that." Goku frowned.

Krillin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's true."

The earthlings held their breath until Goku looked back at his sister.

"He's right, ya know."

Clatara scowled and walked off.

"Still the same old same old." Bulma sighed.

Gohan walked over to where Clatara was sitting and crawled onto her lap.

The two Saiyans where no one to mess with. Especially Clatara. Her explosive anger could hurt an innocent without so much as a thought. Goku was the same, except he would never hurt the innocent people around him. He would show off his anger in a short fit before calming down.

"Well, at least Gohan isn't scared of her." Krillin mumbled.

"Huh? Why are you afraid of Clatara?" Goku asked.

Krillin fiddled his thumbs and watched as Gohan laughed while playing with his aunt.

"I don't know... but she's intimidating..."

"Yeah, Goku. She wouldn't hesitate to hurt us." Bulma complained, looking at the now soaked Gohan.

"I don't think so." Goku smiled warmly. "Ever since Gohan came around, she's been talking a little more. She seems a bit happy."

"Happy? That seems far fetched." Krillin sighed, turning back to Goku. "The only time she's happy is when someone is suffering."

Goku sighed. His friends were right, but it was how she was. No one can change her, not even him.

"Besides the point. Goku, how's your training going?"

Goku smiled at the familiar subject. "Clatara is still beating my ass."

Everyone chuckled.

"Well, she did swear to stay ahead of you for as long as possible."

Goku laughed. "She's keeping her promise. Right now, I don't think Piccolo is even a threat."

"No. You think?"

Everyone laughed, but Goku stopped.

"Aha... What's the matter Goku?"

"Some... one's coming."

Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Who do you think it is? Piccolo?" Yamcha asked.

Goku looked back with a surprised look on his face. "Yamcha? You we're here? I didn't even notice you."

"Yeah... that's what they all say." Yamcha's tone died as he spoke.

"O... kay... Anyways... It's not Piccolo. He isn't nearly this strong."

"Uh... please tell me that this person isn't stronger than Clatara." Krillin panicked.

"Mmm... he might be."

Krillin's hopes died along with everyone else. If this guy was was stronger than Clatara, they were goners.

Clatara had sensed the power at the same time, feeling the person getting closer.

"Clatara, look what I found!" Gohan proudly held up a purple shell. He looked at her when he wasn't answered. She was looking elsewhere.

"Aunt C, what's wrong?"

"Come here Gohan."

Gohan walked over to her and sat back in her lap, turning the shell over in his hands.

"Someone is coming. There energy is dark. Don't move from this spot. Got it?"

Gohan nodded. "Okay." He lifted up the shell again.

Clatara smiled. "Put that down Gohan."

Gohan dropped it back and laughed when a hermit popped out and crawled away. Clatara combed her fingers through Gohan's hair as she felt the person land.

Goku looked at the person in front of him. He was obviously a Saiyan. Strong too.

"So, we meet at last, Kakarot."

Goku smirked. "Oh. So you must be Raditz."

Raditz knitted his eyebrows. "So you remember me?"

Goku shook his head. "No. Clatara told me about you."

"Clatara..." Raditz looked around the island before stopping at the two Saiyans.

"Clatara? We all thought you died back on Vegeta."

"Let them keep thinking that." Clatara said plainly.

Raditz shook his head. "A little late for that."

"What do you want?" Goku growled. "I don't have time for this."

"Ouch, show some respect for your older brother."

Goku remained silent.

"I'm here to bring you with us. We found a good planet worth selling, I doubt I need to explain, and we could use the extra set of arms."

"No. Not interested." Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Kakarot!"

"Neither am I!"

Raditz glared at Clatara, but she turned her face away. He looked down at the kid in her arms and scowled. Gohan turned away and clung tighter to Clatara.

"Fine. If neither of you come, I'll settle for the brat."

Goku got into a defensive stance and Clatara growled.

"You're not laying a hand on my son!"

Raditz was quiet for a moment. "Clatara, you gotta be more social."

"Shut the fuck up, Raditz!"

"Get lost! Before we make you!" Goku growled dangerously.

"I think not. You two don't pose a threat, and believe me when I say, I see an easy win when I see one."

Goku spat on the ground. "I'm not letting scum like you near my son!"

Raditz was silent again before dashing his knee into Goku's ribs. He yelled in pain as he skidded across the dirt and sand.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled and managed to get a foot away before being drained of all his energy. A sharp pain running through his tail.

"Ow ow... Aunt C... that hurts."

Clatara loosened her grip slightly. "Then don't run off like that."

"Boo."

Clatara looked up to see a kick collide with her jaw. She slid to a stop and sat up. Licking the blood that was on her lip, she looked up to see Gohan struggling to get out of her brother's grip.

"Oh, and, don't try anything if you don't want him to get hurt."

Goku struggled to sit up, but managed. Everyone else was too scared to interfere.

"Kakarot, in order to join, you must kill... one hundred earthlings. Clatara... you've already proven yourself an asshole."

Clatara sneered at the comment.

"Alright? I'll be back tom-"

"Raditz."

He turned around.

"I'll go. You just leave Gohan out of this!"

Raditz smiled and set Gohan back on the ground. He ran to Clatara and tugged on her pants.

"Clatara!"

She knelt down next to him. "Go to dad Gohan. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Clatara!"

"Gohan, go to dad."

Gohan nodded and ran to his father.

"I'm glad you didn't let me do that. The runt would've probably slow us down."

Clatara shrugged and followed Raditz into the horizon.

"Goku... what are we gonna do?" Krillin sat on a step as Goku stood.

"No, not we. She's not leaving with him on friendly terms. She's going to a place where there are no people that can be hurt."

"What are you saying?"

Goku called Nimbus and jumped on. "She's stalling. I have to go help her. Bulma, watch Gohan."

Bulma picked up the four-year-old.

"Do you think that's a wise decision?" Roshi asked.

"It's better than letting her go alone." He flew off without another word.

Clatara landed gently in the grass behind her brother, scowling.

"I'll have to send for another pod, or you could ride with me."

"I'm not sharing a pod with you."

"Fine then, you'll just-"

"And I'm not going with you."

Raditz turned around in a bit of a shock. "But... you said-"

"I said what? What are you going to do about it?"

Raditz growled and clenched his fists. "So, you want to deny your brother and your heritage?"

"My heritage was gone when the Planet Vegeta exploded. I'm keeping my promise to dad."

"And what would that be?"

"To watch over Kakarot. If he's not going, I'm not going. He can't go, not with Gohan to look after. And I'm not leaving my nephew. And if you dare touch him again, I will cut your fucking hands off!"

"Argh! You're a disgrace to the Saiyans! Both you and Kakarot!"

"I'm more Saiyan that you'll ever be, brother."

Raditz crossed his hands over his chest. "Fine then. I'll kill you and everyone on this pathetic planet!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Raditz's scouter beeped and he sighed. "Great... now what?"

Goku landed next to Clatara and glared at Raditz.

Raditz shook his head and laughed. "Do you really think you can win?"

Clatara and Goku got in a defencive pose.

Raditz laughed again. "Oh, so we're doing this now? Fine. Let's see which one begs for mercy first."

Raditz lifted both of his hands and created red ki in each one. He threw his attacks at his kin, but they jumped in the air before contact. The blasts hit the ground, picking up dust and dirt into the air. Clatara dashed forward and managed to catch Raditz off guard. She kicked his face, sending his scouter hurdling to the ground.

Raditz growled and grabbed a punch aimed for his jaw, but was pitched forward by a knee to his spine. Clatara twisted around and kicked him to the ground. Raditz barely managed to slow himself down as he landed on the ground. He glared daggers at the two Saiyans floating a few yards away from him.

"Damn. I'm going to have to fight them separately if I let my guard down like that again." He thought. "If only my teammate were here instead of sightseeing!"

Clatara charged again while Goku remained motionless. She saw Raditz pull back his arm and she dashed around, kicking him forward. Raditz stumbled only to get kicked into the air. He stopped himself, but was knocked back down.

"Will you stop that!" He yelled in frustration, unable to right himself.

Goku was on the ground with his hands cupped at his side. "Ka... me... ha... me..."

Raditz looked down when a bright blue light engulfed the field. "What... the hell?"

"HAA!"

Raditz didn't have much of a choice. He used the momentum from the fall to narrowly dodge the attack. He regained his posture and rammed his fist into Goku's face. The light faded away, along with the Kamehameha. Raditz followed up with a dense ki blast to Goku's torso, ripping away part of his gi and burning his skin.

Goku yelled in pain as he was knocked back from the explosion. Raditz turned in time to catch Clatara's fist. He created another blast in his other hand while kicking her back. He launched his attack and watched her skid out of the dust his attacked kicked up.

He took a deep breath then chuckled. "Now, don't you see? You can't beat me! I'm far stronger than-"

Raditz turned to see Goku taking off his gi. He tossed his weighted clothes aside and stood back up.

"Alright, Raditz. Round two."

Raditz looked back to see Clatara up and ready as well. Raditz let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe if I stall," Raditz thought. "I could keep them busy until my teammate comes back."

"Hey, Kakarot. How's about you and me get this little scuffle over with." Goku nodded and got in an offensive pose.

"Do you still think you can win?" He scowled, glancing between his brother and sister.

Clatara launched off again, creating a blue ki blast. When Raditz turned, she launched it down, flying upward. Raditz then covered his face from the debris. He then heard movement and turned around, managing to catch Goku's kick. He then threw him into Clatara, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Dammit..." Clatara groaned as she stood.

"Now what? He figured out our pattern."

"It was pretty obvious Kakarot."

Goku only shrugged and stood next to her. "We have to grab his tail."

"And how do we do that?"

Goku crossed his arms lazily. "I thought you were going to come up with the plan."

"Alright then. I'll fight him alone."

Goku looked at Raditz as a smile twisted onto his face.

"Clatara, you can't fight him alone!"

"When you gather enough strength to fight solo, tag in."

Goku didn't understand what master plan she had, but he never doubted his sister's experience in battle. He nooded and backed away.

"So," Raditz chuckled. "Little sister's gonna fight her big brother all alone?"

"I don't need protection, prick! Especially not from you!" Clatara growled and wasted no time going onto offence.

Goku watched quietly as Clatara slowed her attacks and focused more on dodging. Goku noticed Raditz becoming more and more sluggish. "So that's it?" Goku said to himself. "She's going to tire him out then allow me to finish him? Maybe that's it." Goku watched in full attention, trying to understand what her sister's plan was.

"Kakarot!" Goku glared at Raditz as Clatara walked next to him. "I think you can take him now."

Goku looked at Clatara then back at Raditz.

"Oh, and, hurry it up." Clatara growled. She hatted it when her brother was clueless in a situation. He would always stand there, wondering what was happening.

"Alright." He finally stated, dashing off toward Raditz. He cocked his hand back and brought it down, but it was blocked. He swung his foot around and it slammed into his side. Raditz recoiled in pain. Goku planted his feet and cupped his hands at his side.

"Kamehame... HA!"

The ki wave threw dust in everyone's view. Eager to see the damage, Goku let out a gentle pulse of ki to clear the air. He watched as Radit'z form was revealed. He growled angrily at the sight. Besides his arms being badly burned, nothing.

Raditz pulled his arms down and sneered. "You'll pay for that... YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He raised his hand and created a ki ball. Energy surging through and out of it. "NOW DIE-AHHHH!"

Raditz's ki faded and he pitched forward, falling to the ground. Goku looked up from Raditz and smirked. Clatara had grabbed his tail.

"Great job, sis."

"Don't mind that right now. End this."

Goku nodded and charged another Kamehameha. "Ka... me..."

"Wait... brother... sister... please, don't do it. I'll go, I'll leave and never come back... I swear!"

"Well, well. Look who just begged for mercy." Clatara scowled.

"... ha... me..."

Raditz held his breath and closed his eyes. He heard the blast being launched, but it didn't hit him. It didn't even singe him. He looked up to see Goku collapsing to the ground, a hole in his chest.

"Kakarot?" Clatara asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, she was knocked forward and skidded a few yards away.

Raditz got up and glanced over his shoulder. "Well, look who took their damn time!"

"You should be thanking me. I just saved your life."

Clatara picked herself up and glared at the newcomer. He ruined everything. He even managed to sneak close enough to kill Goku. These two were gonna pay.

"Sure, thank you!" Raditz growled angrily. "That's still not an excuse to why you weren't here!"

The Saiyan simply shrugged. "I told you I was going to look around. You said you didn't need my help."

Raditz spat on the ground and turned back to Clatara. "Let's see if you can handle both of us at once."

Clatara growled, but turned around when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you do need my help after all."

Clatara frowned. "Piccolo, what are you going here?"

"Heh, I was here the whole time." Piccolo pointed at Raditz. "I sensed him fly past me and wondered where he came from. I followed him here. I thought I didn't need to intervene, but that other guy got Goku off guard. He caught all of us off guard. If I had sensed him earlier, I would have taken him out before he could follow up with his little plan." He then sneered and took of his weighted garments. "If anyone was supposed to beat him, it was to be me!"

"Hey, Piccolo. I suggest you take on Raditz while I fight the other guy. We weakened him a great deal, so it shouldn't be too hard to beat him." Clatara whispered.

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Hey, what are you two planing?" The Saiyan asked.

Clatara grumbled something then smirked. "How's 'bout a little one on one?"

He smiled. "Sure, sounds fun."

Clatara shook her head and launched at him. Piccolo followed her lead and attacked Raditz. He was too tired from his first bout to block the first attack. He managed to block a few off Piccolo's punches and kicks, but that didn't help him. He growled frustratedly as he crashed into the ground, leaving a slight impression.

The other Saiyan was about to block an attack aimed at his ribs, but instead got a blow to the back of his head. He stumbled forward, but jumped up before Clatara could sweep him. Clatara flew after him and he smirked. He opened his hand down at her and grabbed his wristed. He created a blue orb of ki, just to lose sight of her. He stopped and looked around. He glanced up and blocked a double fist. Clatara swung her foot but he caught it. She then blasted him with intense ki and he let her go.

Raditz threw a ki blast at Piccolo but he batted it aside. Piccolo blasted him with one of his own, but Raditz blocked. Piccolo then took the chance and swiftly kicked him in the gut. He gagged and stumbled back, the wind knocked out of him. Piccolo gathered his ki together and blasted a hole in Raditz's chest. Raditz coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Why you... insignificant... slug faced... bastard!"

"Sticks and stones, Saiyan."

The other Saiyan scowled and yelled, "Raditz you fucking asshole!"

"Shut-" He coughed up more blood and groaned, "up you dyke..."

"THAT'S MY PHRASE YOU BASTARD! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY PHRASE? I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"

Clatara rammed her fist into the side of the Saiyan's head. He lost his concentration for a while but regained his posture. He glared up at the women and growled.

"Hey, Zuko." He flinched at the unexpected transmission. "Zuko, you had better not be ignoring me."

"What?" He asked. Clatara raised an eyebrow. "Go bask in your green friend's victory. I wont do anything until you come back. I promise."

Clatara had heard the voice coming from his scouter and flew back to Piccolo. Zuko pressed a button on his scouter. "I'm busy."

"I know that, but it sounds like that weakling is dead."

"Yea... I guess you can say that..."

"Do you need any help? You're up there with him."

"No I am not! Don't mock my power level! Besides, it would take you a year to get here. A waist of time."

Clatara glanced down at Raditz, surprised that he was still alive... barely.

"You... can't win... this battle had... just begun..."

"What are you still babbling on about?" Piccolo growled.

"You see... he's talking... to Vegeta... he might come... but if he does... you'll all be dead..."

"Yeah right." Piccolo crossed his arms and turned his back.

"I'm... serious. My scouter indicated that... Kakarot and Clatara... are the strongest... on... the planet..." Raditz coughed again and closed his eyes. "Kakarot is dead... so your not gonna win... no matter how strong you get in... in one year..."

Piccolo shook his head. "Your wrong. Goku's not gone forever."

Raditz looked up at him, but closed his eyes again, coughing. "What... what the hell are you... you talking... about? How's... that even... possible? Tell me...!"

"Fine. Here we have something called the dragon balls that grant any wish. No doubt the earthlings would use them to wish Goku back to life."

"Damn it!" Raditz sneered, but then turned neutral.

"Finally. I getting tired of that guy's mouth."

Piccolo looked at her. "Isn't he your brother?"

Clatara shrugged. "Family rivalry. Wotcha gonna do?"

"Did you hear that Vegeta? Dragon balls."

"Yes, Nappa. I heard..."

"They can grant any wish you want."

"Yes, Nappa. I heard..."

"Anything..."

Vegeta clenched his teeth. "Yes, Nappa. I heard."

"Like panties."

Vegeta glared at him and Zuko face palmed. "That guy is a complete idiot..." He thought.

"Or... immortality... We could become Super Saiyans!"

"Or, or... give it some thought... we could become... legendary."

Vegeta shook his head. "Then again, maybe just me."

Clatara flew back up to Zuko. He seemed to be too distracted with his conversation to notice her.

"Anyways, Zingy, go play your game with your new friends. We'll be there in a year to retrieve your corpse for a proper burial."

Nappa laughed. "High time!"

"Probably find a ditch to throw you in."

Zuko growled and took off his scouter. He was tired of that man's insults concerning his power level only being 2300. He looked up at his eager challengers and siged. The only reason he was there, was because Vegeta didn't want him around. And if Vegeta didn't want him, then so be it!

"I'm done." He replied cooly.

Piccolo scuffed. "What do mean by that?"

"I'm done with Vegeta. And I'm done with this fight. I don't want to fight you."

Clatara huffed and crossed her arms. "You're just scared-"

"Believe what you want, I'm outta here." Zuko turned around and flew off.

Clatara and Piccolo glanced at eachother then back at Zuko's fading trail.

"What do you think?" Piccolo asked. "Should we leave him be?"

Clatara flew down and chuckled. "If I know you, and I do, you're gonna keep tabs on him."

"Yup."

Clatara looked around, but didn't see Goku. There was only a spot of blood where his body should have been. She looked at Piccolo with slight concern. "Piccolo, where's Kakarot?"

Piccolo looked down and smirked. "Don't worry, it's probably Kami's doing."

Clatara shook her head and flew back to Kame House. Piccolo left also. Both knew that a danger was coming. Everyone needed to be ready to face this threat. And the training was going to be fierce.

* * *

Okay. How was my first attempt? Be honest. I'm not used to writing action and adventure. I'd write romance and read horror, so I guess it's a little sketchy. If anyone has tips for me, please share them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Season 1 ~ Vegeta Saga**

Okay. I need to stop procrastinating. If I do, these chapters might come out in two to four days instead of a week. Anyways, I'm gonna try and load up some pictures of Crisis on my DeviantArt account. I hope yous all enjoy. Also, some gore near the end.

* * *

 **Episode 2 ~ One Long Year**

"No Gohan. Keep your guard up!" Clatara huffed as Gohan picked himself up from the ground.

"But... Aunt C..."

"No excuses kid. Now try it again."

Gohan groaned with distaste. He hated the intensity of Clatara's training. He never was able to get a hit in, no matter how hard he tried. He would never complain, though. He respected his family and never argued. He looked up at his aunt then down at himself. There were bruises already forming on his arms, and he could feel blood on his face. Gohan winced when Clatara growled and wiped his nose on his forearm. He didn't want to fight. He didn't like it, but she seemed to find it necessary to do this now. Even when he was still shaken up over finding out his father was dead.

"Gohan, come on. I don't have all day."

"Clatara, can we please take a break? We've been at this for almost ten hours."

Clatara sighed in defeat. "Fine Gohan. Go wash up."

Gohan's face brightened as he ran inside the capsule house to clean himself before training again. Clatara grumbled as she sat down. Gohan needed this training so he can protect himself.

"Looks like you could use some help."

Startled, Clatara jumped up and spun toward the voice. "You again?" She relaxed at the sight of Piccolo. "You need to stop doing that."

"Well, maybe. But I did come for a reason."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Well, I've sensed the potential that runt had in one of your training sessions, so I'll take the kid out of your hands for a year and train him myself."

Clatara stared at the ground, thinking about his proposition. "Are you sure? Gohan's a handful."

"I'll tell you this once, so listen carefully; if you change my mind, I wont change it again."

Clatara growled and looked up, making eye contact with him. "Fine, but why?"

Piccolo seemed to hesitate, but spoke, "Right now, you are the earth's only strongest defense against your kind. I don't know how long it will take those guys to gather the dragon balls and wish your brother back to life, but you need to be ready. You need to train yourself to new heights and beyond even that. You don't stop training yourself until those Saiyans get here. I'll be doing the same."

Clatara nodded. "Alright. But you had better not kill my nephew with your training."

Piccolo smirked gruffly. "No. I won't."

"Alright. You wait here for Gohan. I need to find that other Saiyan and have a word with him about our threat."

Piccolo nodded and Clatara took into the air and raced off into the horizon. About a second later, Gohan walked out of the house wearing blue shoes, red pants, and a blue shirt. He looked at the sky then back at the green man in front of him. He didn't feel safe. He wondered why Clatara had left without a word to him of where she was going. Gohan teared up when Piccolo looked down at him.

"Oh, no. No no no! You are not crying! Not in front of me, kid! Clatara might think it's okay, but not me!" Piccolo scowled. "Now stop that before I give you something to cry about!"

Gohan immediately forced himself to hold back his tears, but he was still shaking. He looked back up towards the sky, trying to talk calmly, but fear overtook his words. "W-where is A-aunt Clatara?"

"She left to get some information. She's allowed me to train you."

"You?! Why?"

"Look runt! Clatara needs to train at her own pace and has no time to babysit you."

Gohan averted his eyes from Piccolo's gaze and fiddled with his thumbs. "Why do I have to fight?"

"Because Clatara on her own isn't enough. And even with me along, our chances are slim at best. If they wish Goku back, there is still a good chance we could still lose. In other words, the more, the merrier."

"But I don't want to fight-"

"I don't care what you want!" Piccolo spat, causing the four year old to flinch. "You are a part of this whether you like it or not! A slight advance in battle could be the result of us winning or losing. And if we lose... the earth might be gone with us..."

Gohan blinked up at him as Piccolo turned to look at the sky. Could he be a game changer? Could he really be strong enough to help everyone? Gohan bowed his head slightly. "But I want Clatara to train me."

"To bad brat. Your aunt allowed me custody of you. So you have no other choice. Are you in, or out?" After a few tense moments of silence, Piccolo sighed. "I'm sure Clatara and Goku would be really proud of you if you do."

Gohan gleamed up at him slightly. "Really? You mean it?"

"They're your family, not mine. How should I know?"

Gohan pondered for another minute and sadly nodded. "Alright..."

* * *

Clatara found herself hovering over a small island in the middle of nowhere. She descended right behind the sleeping Saiyan, but he wasn't.

"You're in ma rays man."

Clatara folded her arms over her chest in irritation. Zuko groaned as he sat up and stretched. He looked back at Clatara and smirked.

"Oh, it's you. What an... unexpected visit."

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face or I'll make y-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm yourself down." Zuko stood up and cracked his knuckles, yawning. "What are you here for? To threaten my existence into the ground?"

Clatara smirked at the thought of it. "No, I want to ask you some things."

"Like what?" Zuko slurred, still barely awake. He walked down to the water and knelt down, splashing the cold water on his face.

"Like why are you still here?"

Zuko grinned slightly then scowled. "I don't like being treated like crap. Last week, they crossed the line."

"And you didn't want to fight us."

"No... They killed the mood. Besides, I'm only twice as strong as your brother. You are pretty skilled to keep up with me."

Clatara frowned at the comment. "How many people are coming here?"

"Just two..."

Clatara sighed at the low number then closed her eyes. "How strong are they?"

Zuko pondered for a long while, repeating the question in his head. "I'm probably off... but I'm gonna guess about ten times stronger than me."

Clatara opened her eyes and sighed. "Aren't you gonna train?"

"To do what? Fight? No... Okay maybe. I don't know. If I started training today, I wouldn't be able to catch up in decades."

Clatara walked up to him as he stood. "There might be a way to help you. But you have to swear not to hurt anyone on this planet. That's my job."

Zuko looked at her curiously before cracking a grin. "I swear. I only wish I was strong enough to take out Frieza too." He then frowned upon hearing a threatening growl from Clatara. "What?"

"Not one word of that tyrant! Ever!"

"Alright, alright. Then when can I mock the bastard?"

A dark shadow crossed over her features as a deathly tone took onto her words. "When I see his blood spilled on the battlefield and his head torn clean off his shoulders!"

"Uh oh. Someone's getting grumpy. Do you even remember what he looks like?"

"Does it look like I forgot!" She practically yelled.

Zuko scratched the back of his head briefly before sighing. "Alright... I won't say another word about him. So, in other news, what did you have in mind on helping me?"

Clatara calmed down at the change in subject. "It's a place where you can do a year's worth of training in a day." Zuko gave a look of distrust and she explained. "It's another dimension connected to this one. The only way in and out is at a place called the lookout. You do have a limit in there though. If anyone should stay in that room for more than two years, the door will vanish and whoever is inside will be trapped there for eternity. It also cuts off this world from it. If anyone's inside, you can't sense them and they can't sense you."

"Hold on, what do you mean by 'sense'?"

"It's the ability to feel someone's power without using a device, like a scouter. It takes some practice, but it's simple."

"Damn, this planet's neat." He grinned.

Clatara rolled her eyes. "I'll take you there now if you want. I need to get back to my own training. If you have any questions, just ask Mr. Popo."

"Who?"

Clatara shook her head. "He's a genie-"

"Cool, can he grant wishes?"

"Not that kind of genie you bast-"

Zuko cut in with a quiet growl. "Nuh uh, no name calling if you want me on your side." Clatara smirked and nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Take me there."

* * *

Goku collapsed to the ground, completely drained of energy. He had been flying for... who knows how long, and was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Man... I didn't think it was going to be easy, but this is crazy..."

He looked up at the winding and unending snake way. He had been sent to King Kai's planet for special training to stop the Saiyans that were arriving. He slowly got back to his feet then thought for a moment. "If I rest now, I might have enough energy to fly again." He laid down on his back and immediately started snoring.

 _Blood, tons of it. The sky of earth was dark and with a red hue. It was the middle of the day, but it was as dark as night. Goku looked around at the resulting purge. He looked down and saw someone laying there. A child. He slowly walked towards the cold body and turned it over. He jumped back in surprise at the sight of his son's lifeless eyes. He glanced around and noticed his family, friends, everyone's bodies lying in a pool of their own blood. Goku looked up, startled by a soft chuckle._

" _Don't worry," the voice said, "you'll be with them soon."_

 _He then wiped around, getting into a defensive pose. He broke out into a cold sweat when he started hearing voices rise from the dead bodies around him. They weren't clear at first, but he soon realized that they were calling his name. Calling for him to save them. He looked around for the one who first spoke to him but saw no one alive before him._

" _Where are you?! Show yourself!"_

 _A roaring laughter filled his ears and he noticed the fire that had appeared out of nowhere. It surrounded him, not letting him leave._

" _I will show you something else."_

 _Goku suddenly felt an unbearable pain in his stomach, he tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't respond. He then heard laughing from behind him as he yelled in utter agony. He then felt something rip straight through him. He looked down and saw a gloved hand, coated with blood and a faint glow of ki. Goku gagged when the arm roughly pulled out of him. He collapsed on his face, unable to bear the pain or move. His head was swimming as his vision blurred. Darkness threatened to overtake him, but he fought it as best as he could._

" _Now then. I guess some fireworks are called for. There's nothing here worth anything to us."_

 _Goku tried to talk, but found himself coughing up blood. When his throat was barely clear, he managed to say, "Stop... this."_

" _There's nothing here." He repeated._

 _Goku coughed again, but couldn't do anything as the other man left, and his vision finally gave._

Goku jumped awake and laid there panting. He furrowed his brows and stood up. "No, I've gotta keep moving!" With new resolve, Goku took off into the air down sake way. No matter what. He was going to make this trip count.

* * *

"Alright kid." Piccolo spoke. "Starting today, you're going to be trained under me." He had taken Gohan to a fairly large island to train him, just so he couldn't get far.

Gohan nodded in obedience, even though he despised the idea. He shifted uncomfortably under his new mentor's gaze.

"This is your first task: Survive on your own for six months. Do this and I'll train you."

"What?! Why are you leaving me out here alone?" The thought of it put tears in the kid's eyes, but he held it back. "Clatara would never do this to me."

"Precisely. She's used to babying you. But my training is going to be tougher than her's."

"That's not fair!"

Piccolo growled. "Let me tell you something, brat! Life isn't fair! Now stop your pathetic whining before I become your worst nightmare!"

Gohan shrunk back and nodded sheepishly.

"Good. Now, I'll tell you again. If you survive for six months, you'll see me again. Then the real training starts."

"Sir..." Gohan forced himself to look up at Piccolo. "Why do I have to be alone for six months?"

"This is to determine if you can handle my training. If you survive against nature, you can be trained in new heights. Now get outta here." Piccolo flew into the air and took one last glance back at Gohan before leaving the kid alone, for the meantime.

Gohan watched as Piccolo left. He sighed and wandered around for food.

* * *

Clatara sighed as she leaned over the controls for her gravity chamber. The thought of getting one was after her experience in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She barely used it, so it was going to be hard.

"Clatara!"

She groaned and walked outside. A growl escaped her throat at the sight of the short, bald Z Fighter. "What is it Krillin?"

"Uh... you see... I-"

"Spit it out!"

Krillin flinched and stared at the ground, blushing. "We're doing some training at the lookout and you came up in a conversation. Yamcha said you couldn't handle the training we had gone through just hours ago... I guess he wanted to dare you-"

"And he sent you?" He nodded. "That guy's gonna get it."

"Well... uh... Tien was wondering... if you could wear your battle suit."

Clatara walked over to her capsule house but didn't go in. "Why?"

"Uh... they made me promise to keep it a secret."

"I don't like secrets Krillin."

He smiled sheepishly. "I know."

Clatara pondered if she should accept the dare or not. After some time she wordlessly walked into the house. Krillin sighed, not sure if he should stay or go. He wanted to leave, he really did, but he decided to wait.

"Man, why do these Saiyans have to be so damn intimidating?"

After a while, Clatara walked out with her battle suit on. "Alright Krillin. I except."

Krillin nodded and took off toward the lookout with Clatara right behind him. In no time, they were already landing on the lookout. Krillin's breath hinged and Clatara glanced at him. She followed his sight and found what he was nervous about. She slowly walked up to the situation.

"I'm not a threat."

"I'm not gonna believe you, Saiyan!"

Clatara scowled at the comment Yamcha made. "Are you saying that Saiyans are liars, bandit?"

Yamcha quickly straightened from his battle pose and blushed weakly in embarrassment. "No, I'm not."

Clatara stood next to Zuko and looked up at him. "Maybe you should have stayed in the shadows."

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Zuko huffed and walked back inside.

Krillin finally got to the others and asked what everyone was thinking, "Who was that?"

"Right now, he's our ally." Clatara said, not turning to look at him. "Unless these fools find a way to tick him off. We need all the help we can get. Don't be idiots."

Yamcha pouted slightly. "I didn't know."

"Well, besides that, it seems like Krillin told you everything." Tien proclaimed.

"Hm. What I didn't expect was that you would send someone scared of me to talk."

Krillin quickly went to defend himself. "N-no. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh please, it's obvious."

Krillin slouched in defeat earning a grin from Yamcha.

"Alright, what did you people drag me here for?"

"The training." Tien started, "Follow me."

Everyone followed him to the room where they had been training only hours ago.

"This is it." He said.

Clatara looked around. There was nothing there but a large pendulum swinging above a red circular design on the floor. Clatara glanced at Tien.

"Stand in the circle."

She hesitantly obeyed. She looked around again and noticed Mr. Popo in the corner. She scowled.

"Now, close your eyes. I'll be going with you too."

Clatara raised an eyebrow. "Going where?"

"Close your eyes." He repeated, a small hint of irritation etched in his voice.

Clatara mumbled under her breath and closed her eyes. She hated surprises. Before she could open her eyes to reject, a light breeze blew across her face. She opened her eyes and looked around in shock. The orange sky and red dirt was all too familiar.

"This... this is Planet Vegeta!"

Tien nodded, even though her back was to him. "Yeah, we encountered two Saiyans here. Both are half the strength of the two coming."

Clatara nodded, trying to keep the bad memories suppressed. She walked down the path they were on and stopped to look over the edge to see a skeleton followed by many others.

"What happened?"

Tien looked down to where she was looking then glanced around, searching for any nearby energy. "This happened 100 years ago. Ring any bells?"

"I wasn't alive for a hundred years, Tien."

He chuckled lightly. "I know that."

Clatara sighed and looked around the ruined place. She felt a tug and growled. Tien felt it too and unconsciously backed up. Clatara glanced toward Tien when someone rushed their elbow into his jaw. Clatara kicked the Saiyan off to the side, but someone else came from behind and locked her in a full nelson. She struggled to get free, but the Saiyan's hold was too strong.

"Well, well, look what I caught. A Saiyan traitor." He sang in a sick voice.

Clatara growled darkly. She hated being vulnerable in any situation. She lowered her head then snapped it back up, breaking the Saiyan's nose and freeing herself. She wasted no time, in a blind anger, she filled her hand with ki and impaled it into the Saiyan's torso. Without warning, she blasted through him and killed him instantly. She shook a little as her bloodied hand twitched. It had been so long since a kill like that. But now, it seems like yesterday.

The other Saiyan backed up in shock as Clatara turned to him. Tien had recovered and was also in shock that she could accomplish what he, along with everyone else, couldn't.

"So, you like to play it that way? Huh?!" He yelled.

Clatara only stood there. Her eyes transfixed on his scouter. He shot a pink, triangle shaped beam at her, but she dodged it easily. The Saiyan glanced around, but was kicked on the left side of his face. His scouter shattering to pieces. He caught himself before he could fall further and glared back up at his opponent.

"You just managed to get lucky!" He nearly screamed in anger. Clatara only sneered as she vanished from his sight. Without his scouter, he couldn't find out where she went. He looked up and felt excruciating pain in his back.

"Beg for mercy. I might be inclined to let you live longer." Clatara seethed, pushing her hand further, earning an ear piercing cry of pain. She chuckled softly as she found what she was looking for.

"Clatara! That's enough!" Tien yelled as he flew up to them. "Clatara, just end it."

Clatara sneered at him. "You stay out of this." She gave him her back and slowly added pressure around the beating heart in her hand.. He screamed bloody murder as he slowly started to descend. Clatara followed him so he could continue to scream.

Tien followed, a little nauseous from the thick smell of blood. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she gave him a look that could kill. "Stop this."

"So you bring me here then don't let me have my fun?"

Tien put on a concerned look and Clatara flinched. "You call this fun?"

She looked down at what she was actually doing for the first time. She shook her head and glared back up at Tien, crushing the Saiyan's heart and life force entirely while doing so. She stood up and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head again. When she opened them, she was back at the lookout. She glared darkly at Tien.

"Touch me again, and that will be your fate." Tien nodded but still had concern behind his eyes. Clatara sighed. "And no, I don't find that fun. I was just pissed that that Saiyan touched me."

"It's a fight, wasn't it?"

"If anyone has their hands on me for more than five seconds," She lifted her hand and created a dense ball of ki. Everyone in the room paled. The ki faded and Clatara walked away.

"Hey... Tien... what happened?" Yamcha asked when he was certain Clatara was gone.

"Well, she got in some lucky shots. She amazed even me. I think she managed to win using piercing attacks instead of the usual ki blasts and hand to hand combat."

"What are you saying?" Krillin butted in, also curious.

"She won?" Chiaotzu followed.

Tien nodded. "A one hit kill. But that was on those Saiyans. She's going to need more than luck if she wants to beat the two on their way."

"Oh man. Note to self: Don't piss off Clatara."

Krillin looked at Yamcha. "You should have noted that when you first met her."

Yamcha mumbled under his breath.

"Well, she's probably going to be training hard, so we should get back to work too." Tien said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and got back to training.

* * *

Gohan carefully reached up and grabbed a pear without falling from the branch he was on. After he finished, he tossed the core aside. He scooted along the branch until he was close to another one. When he reached for it, the branch bent under his weight. He pulled back slightly, but nothing happened. He reached out again, he almost had it. He scooted closer. "Almost... Got it!" The branched gave way and he fell to the ground. Gohan groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow..." He ate the pear then walked over to a small pond. He washed his face and sighed.

"I miss mom and dad... I miss Clatara..." He teared up again for the third time that day. "I hate being alone."

Gohan heard a howl and looked up at the setting sun. He whined a little before going back to the small cave he found and curling up on the floor. He held onto his tail for comfort as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Another end to another story. I'm pretty bad. I know. I'll try to do better along the way. I hate filler, so these episodes are gonna be short. I'll try to improve that also. I guess that's it. See yous next time, on Dragon Ball Crisis.


	4. Chapter 3

**Season 1 ~ Vegeta Saga**

 _AAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M SO LATE! High School... Work can get in the way, huh. Okay. Big time gap. Season 1 of Dragon Ball Z is mostly Gohan surviving Piccolo's harsh training. I'm gonna jump over all that. It's time for the true test of all our training. Also gore. I'm trying to be gory. If anyone got some gore tips, tell me plz._

* * *

 **Episode 3: Don't Give Up Now**

Gohan blocked the lightning fast punches as best as he could. When he finally saw an opening, he kicked Clatara and sent her skidding away.

"Are you impressed?" Piccolo asked as Clatara stood, unharmed.

"Yeah. I am. Good job Gohan." Gohan gleamed with pride and was rewarded a hug. It felt good to see someone else again. Clatara picked him up and looked up at Piccolo. "So, do you think you're ready?" He didn't respond. Clatara sneered at him and Piccolo glanced at her. "What's up?"

"I keep losing that Saiyan. I told you I would keep tabs on him, but when I check, he's not there. I wonder if he left, but then I feel him again." Clatara only shrugged. "But I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon..."

Clatara nodded and put Gohan down. "How're we gonna do this?"

Piccolo remained silent for a while. He was a little nervous, not knowing what to expect. But he knew he had to try and give it everything he has to beat the Saiyans. He looked down at Gohan then glanced at Clatara before turning his back to them. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Gohan smiled, but it was forced. Out of everyone competing in this fight, he was the most terrified. He couldn't keep the nightmares and what could happen from creeping back into his mind. He didn't want to see anyone die, especially Piccolo or Clatara. He cared about them too much to even think about it. Gohan looked up at Clatara only to notice the sky being pitch black. It was sunny only a moment ago. He glanced at his aunt then at his mentor. Neither of them seem to be frazzled by this aberration.

"Looks like they just wished Goku back to life." Piccolo finally said, sensing the boy's stress.

Gohan looked at Piccolo and then stared at the sky until it faded back to the normal, bright afternoon. Now there's nothing left to do, but wait.

* * *

The prince grunted as he cracked the tension in his neck. He stepped out of his pod and flew out of the crater it made. He looked at his surroundings without interest. A crowd of people were there, but that didn't matter to any extent. He was only there for the dragon balls, nothing else. If there was a challenge? Then he would play a little.

Nappa walked a few steps away from his crater and looked around at the people standing around them, whispering their concerns, some shouting and screaming, a few even running away with their kids. He cracked a grin and lifted his arm in front of him.

Vegeta was about to leave to find someone who might know where these dragon balls were located, when a blinding white light surrounded the area. His sensitive ears picked up the screams of desperate cries over the loud explosion as everyone, and everything, was vaporized into atoms. The prince stared blankly at the now vacant area as a gust of wind blew away the dust covering his view. As if now realizing what has happened, his glare turned dark and twisted in anger. He snapped toward his comrade and spat, "You pathetic fool! What if a dragon ball was in the immediate area and your stupidity destroyed my only chance of immortality!"

Nappa's face was blank for a while. He had forgotten about the dragon balls, but they didn't matter if Vegeta was just going to keep them for himself. He looked down in slight shame and replied, "I'm sorry."

Vegeta growled then spat on the ground. "Heh, you're not sorry. You're never sorry. The only time I'll accept any apology from you is when you're dead!"

Nappa shrugged and leaned his head to one side. "But Vegeta, I can't apologize if I'm dead."

"Precisely, now come on. Let's find someone to tell us about the whereabouts of the dragon balls." Nappa sighed, confused, but obeyed. He pressed the button on his scouter and looked around. "We should find the largest power here. They would most likely be the ones who took out Raditz and Zuko."

"Yeah... There are three high power levels over there." Nappa pointed to the west where the powers were.

"Well then." Vegeta grinned. "Let's go pay them a little visit, shall we?"

* * *

"I guess the Saiyans are here." Piccolo grunted as he watched Gohan hide behind Clatara. She looked down at him and shook her head. Gohan nodded and tried his best to look brave. She could feel the others starting to close in on their location. Only two of them were close, though.

"Hm. That's Krillin." Clatara said, and almost instantly, he came into view and landed next to them.

"Hey." He greeted, not one look of doubt or fear on his face.

Piccolo grinned. "So, you think you can take on these Saiyans without soiling yourself this time?"

Krillin's smile faded and he sighed. "Yes I can, and no I won't." He turned towards Gohan and smiled again. "Hey, it's Gohan, right?" He nodded shyly. Krillin got close to him and whispered, "So, how was Piccolo's training? He didn't torture you, did he?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, he's actually a great person."

Crossing his arms, he mumbled, "Well, that's only an opinion."

"Kami dammit." Everyone turned to look at Piccolo.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Krillin asked.

"It's the Saiyan from before. He's coming."

Clatara crossed her arms lazily. "He's helping us. Remember what you said? The more the merrier."

"Shut up." Piccolo turned his back and everyone smiled, even Gohan.

The happy atmosphere slowly faded to grim, though, as the Saiyans closed in. Anxiety steadily rose as the two Saiyans suddenly appeared in the sky above them, descending and landing softly on the grass in front of them. Gohan, for one, started visibly shaking earning him a quiet chuckle from the pair. He wasn't afraid to fight or accept a challenge, that is, only of he knew he would either win or walk away _alive_. Any chance of that was slim, very slim, at best. His power didn't even come close to theirs, and he bet Clatara held back on that little scuffle. The only chance of hope he had, was if 1: Clatara would win, or 2: His dad would get there in time.

"So, which one of you killed Raditz and Zuko?" Vegeta grinned darkly.

"I killed the one called Raditz, but this 'Zuko' is still alive and coming as we speak."

"So that loser finally did it. Took him long enough." Nappa smirked. "He can dish it, but he can't take it. Oh, and Vegeta, did I tell you how funny that was-"

"For the hundredth time, Nappa, yes!" The prince growled and turned back to the situation at hand. "We... I came here for the dragon balls, where are they?"

"No one knows where they are for a whole year after being used." Clatara stated. "So we can't help you."

"Hn, what do you know? I expected the Namekian there to know more than anyone else."

Everyone looked at Piccolo, who seemed to be starstruck by the news, but shook it off. "We're not here to talk, we're here to fight. So go on, do your worst."

Vegeta sneered and turned his back. "Have fun Nappa."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have a party." Vegeta ignored him and walked off to a safe distance and sat down. "Already, who's it gonna-" His scouter beeped and he looked up.

Zuko landed behind everyone and they glanced back at him. "Hi, what are you looking at? I'm just gonna watch. If you need my help, then scream."

Piccolo grunted and shook his head, turning his back toward him. "Thanks for the kind offer, but I doubt we'll need any help from the likes of you."

Zuko walked up a little and narrowed his eyes, even though Piccolo couldn't see him. "Oh, I see. I see. I guess we have ourselves a dyke."

"A what?"

Clatara and Krillin suppressed snickers while Gohan stared in confusion. Piccolo glared at Nappa when he burst out laughing.

"You heard me, dyke."

"How about you shut up!" Piccolo spat. "We have more important things to do then to play games with you!" Zuko only shrugged and walked toward a pillar and leaned against it.

"Hey guys!" A voice from above called. Everyone watched as Tien and Chiaotzu landed.

"Oh, look Vegeta. More bald people."

Vegeta only grunted in response. He was barely awake due to not getting much sleep on the way there. With Nappa's endless questions and being nothing but an annoyance, he wouldn't let him sleep. Hell, he'd fall asleep right there if nothing interesting happened. It might actually do some good...

"So... as I was saying... Who's it-"

"So," Tien interrupted, causing Nappa to scowl slightly. "Is this the Saiyan?"

"How very very rude." Nappa pouted. "Have you no respect?"

"Have you no hair?"

Nappa laughed, "Quotes the one person who is bald."

"Bitch please, I have a third eye. You can't top that."

"Yeah, but..."

"Will you stop fighting?" Piccolo growled. "The only one here with confiscating hair is Zuko."

Zuko smirked and lifted his nose. "Children please, I'm gorgeous."

"I don't know about you," Clatara sneered, "but I came here to fight."

"Yeah, let's get to it." Tien said and walked up, getting into a defensive pose. Both Nappa and Clatara scowled for different reasons. "Come on."

Nappa sighed then got into his fighting pose. "Alright, fine then. Let's see what you got. I doubt I'll even break a sweat!" Tien charged with ki pulsing through his upraised arm. Everyone watched as he was suddenly knocked back, slamming into the ground a few yards away. He slowly sat up with a slight nosebleed.

"Well... that didn't last very long." Zuko yawned. "Let me handle this."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think we will?"

Zuko smiled, ignoring him. He walked up to Nappa and smirked. "Hope you packed your bags for a one way trip to Other World."

"Uh... Huh..." Nappa laughed, "That's a good one. Your power level is way below mine."

Zuko tensed slightly and widened his stance. "I don't think so." He yelled as he gathered up his ki that he was holding suppressed. Nappa backed up a few feet to let Zuko play his little game, but instantly turned pale at the sight of the number displayed on his scouter. Zuko pushed out his bright red aura further, drawing out as much power as possible. He grit his teeth and the ground trembled and cracked under the pressure. He crouched lower and took off without warning, ramming his fist under Nappa's ribcage. Nappa doubled over in pain, shock twisted onto his face.

"How the hell did he get so strong?" Piccolo thought aloud. Everyone just remained silent as they watched Nappa straighten back up.

"So... you somehow managed to get a little stronger?"

"I think you need to recheck your scouter, moron." Zuko said, confidence in his words.

"Ha!" Nappa took off his scouter and tossed it aside. "8,000 is not gonna cut it! Isn't that right Vegeta?" Nappa didn't get any reply and he looked back at the napping prince. "Oh, darn. He fell asleep... Oh well. He doesn't need to be awake for me to be able to kill you."

"Argh, I'd like to see you try!" Zuko dashed at him again, but this time, Nappa dodged his fist. Zuko quickly rolled and planted his heel into the side of Nappa's face, sending him flying across the landscape. Without hesitation, he flew at full speed and got in his path and kicked him up into the air. He lifted his palm up and held his wrist, gathering a circular flow of ki. He stretched out his arms and a dense, burning white ki blast shot out from his hand. Nappa glanced down at the blast before getting engulfed in it. The other fighters shielded their faces from the light and shockwaves.

"Man, this is intense!" Krillin yelled over the explosion.

Zuko panted and dropped his arms at his sides. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Tien and the others were awed by this unexpected display of power. Zuko's smirked quickly faded when the smoke did. Nappa had his arms up in defense with barely any visible damage. Zuko growled when he laughed and launched up at him. Nappa grabbed his fist and elbowed Zuko's spin. He grunted as he fell beck to the ground. He caught himself before impact and flew back up again. He had trained hard for this, forcing himself to surpass every barrier life gave him, and he wasn't going to lose.

"Ha! You're gonna need a new strategy if that's all you got!" Nappa shouted, shooting a ki blast down.

Zuko dodged and shot a ki blast of his own. Nappa batted it aside and punched down at him. Zuko twisted out of the way and kneed Nappa in the face.

Without much effort, he gathered his ki into a highly dense ki in his hand. He shot it forward, engulfing Nappa once more in a bright light, but this time Nappa fell to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. If you don't wanna get your hands dirty, well, do that.

Nappa's body hit the ground with a loud _thud._ Vegeta opened his eyes and yawned. He looked up at the sky then back at the Z Fighters. He smirked then stood up. "Well done. You defeated a weakling." Vegeta scanned all the warriors in front of him. "Oh, this is going to be easy." He thought. Uneasiness settled on the fighters. They couldn't risk fighting one by one, that wouldn't end very well. Vegeta chuckled, feeling the fear in the air. "Come at me. All of you. I'll fight you all at once."

"Man, you are crazy." Zuko huffed, landing feet away from the Z-Fighters. "You think you can fight all of us? For real?"

"Do you think you can take me on your own?" Zuko paled slightly, causing Vegeta to laugh. Everyone tensed when Vegeta aimed at them.

"Let's see who can last the longest!" He yelled and shot a quick ki blast that was purposely off. It hit the ground and kicked up dirt in the fighters' faces. He then created a dense ki blast in the other hand and shot it straight ahead. It cleared the cloud out of it's path and Vegeta grinned at the sight of a clueless five year old.

A bigger explosion pushed the dust away and flooded the area in light. All but two fighters were seen flying out of the blast radius. Vegeta shot into the air and watched everyone scatter. The ground shook slightly before the light died away. Vegeta was waiting to see the dead kid, but growled when he saw Clatara with her arms crossed in front of her and the runt behind her. He smirked, however at her condition. Her arms were burned and badly bleeding and pieces of her armor were torn off.

She growled and gingerly clenched her fists.

"Aunt..?"

"Gohan, get out of here. This is no battle for you!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He turned tail and ran, but skidded to a stop when someone appeared in front of him. He looked up and struggled to swallow at the sight of the Saiyan prince grinning at him. Clatara dashed at him, but Vegeta dodged easily. Gohan backed away and collapsed beside a pillar of stone. Vegeta followed up with a ki blast, but it went through an afterimage. He spun around and caught Clatara's fist.

"Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that." Vegeta smirked at her lone failed attempts to damage him, but wasn't unimpressed by her skill and speed. Even though he could keep up his defense, he was sure luck had blocked few of the strikes that he barely managed. He managed to gain some distance and used this advantage to punch her, but she dodged, flawlessly. A low growl escaped him when he was hit across the jaw, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt. If anyone could be able to manage a blow on him, he expected it to have some force, but that attack didn't even come close to phasing him.

"Although fast, she has little strength to go on." He thought. "I've been in this situation before. She's going to try and drain me of energy by dodging and keep me grounded with subtle moves." He looked around as the other fighters joined her on the ground. "I'm just going to have to find her weakness and expose it." He glanced to the side and smirked when Gohan cowered. He heard a growl and glanced back at the fighter. "She seems fond of that little brat. That's one, let's see if I can find any others."

* * *

Goku ran as fast as he could. Flying would drain energy faster, but he would take to the air in short bursts to try and get to his destination. His mind was racing on how to get to the check in station in the fastest possible way. He suddenly skidded to a stop, leaving burn marks on the road. He looked down at the golden clouds that he had the displeasure of falling through. It was an accident, falling asleep on the back of a ride and waking up in HFIL. He had gotten out, only to have been tricked, but that trick was going to benefit him now more than ever.

He jumped down through the cloud layer and found himself above the blood fountain. He took quick glances at the wall in the horizon until he spotted the large crack going through it. He flew through it and up the stairs until he saw the light flooding through King Yemma's desk. He grabbed the top and pushed the drawer open with his feet.

"Goku... How do you keep doing that?"

He smiled briefly at Yemma before hoping out of his desk and to Kami. He grabbed his arm and the surroundings of the afterlife changed into the lookout. He quickly said goodbye and jumped off the side of the lookout, down to Korin's tower.

"Man, I've been running for hours. I hope everyone's okay..."

* * *

The five remaining fighters cringed in disgust as Vegeta tore out Tien's intestine as his lifeless body fell to the ground. Krillin shielded Gohan from watching, closing his eyes as well, but the metallic smell of blood was too strong to deny it. Vegeta turned towards the only three warriors standing and willing to fight. It was all to simple to get the upper hand. Destroying the weakest one with ease put his friend into shock, neutralizing the threat for a moment. He then had shot quite a large ki blast at the kid, and two others went to save him, leaving the man with the scar and the midget all alone to fend for themselves.

Vegeta had shot a hole through Yamcha's torso, causing Krillin to freeze in panic and fear. Tien had then snapped out of his daze and used his life force to avenge his friend with the Kikoho... useless. Before he had used all his power, Vegeta appeared behind him and rammed his fist into him. Now there were five left. Three if you didn't count the two cowering in the corner. Zuko, Piccolo, and Clatara managed to keep their sanity long enough to get to the next round. And with a fewer number, hope started to diminish.

"Who's next to die? Step right up and I'll take you to the slaughter." Vegeta laughed, causing Gohan to shake slightly in rage.

"You won't be laughing when my dad gets here!"

"Oh really? What's you're dad gonna do kid?"

Gohan shrunk back at the question. He was doubtful that even his father could defeat this monster, but if they could last a little longer, the six of them could join and win. Just need to last a little longer.

* * *

 _Sorry, again, for this taking way longer than a week. I was going through a whole lot of depression and I've lost my internet for a month... and no, I didn't get grounded. It was an accident. I'll try to make the updates sooner and the story's longer. Also to my friends **The Twisted One** [aka Tracey/Zuko], **Paige L** [aka Azuki], **Mickey H** [aka Xion], and Juwan D [aka Spincer], if any of you have any great story ideas or just want me to something stupid, then tell me. Everyone else is included in this._

 _Who thought Gohan died? I'm just curious. Also, it was **The Twisted One's** idea to call Piccolo a dyke and to be responsible for the death of Nappa. Your reviews can change the course of this story._

 _You don't need to read this one: I'm not gonna put the movies in DBC since I haven't seen 'em all. I only own_ Battle of Gods _so that'll be in another story... The Crisis Movie... I dunno... Also, I might make a parody with the five of us goofing around or something. I am gonna make a little romance one shot with my friends' OC and my OC. That's gonna be separate too. I'll release the stories randomly._

 _ **Sigh** I don't own seasons 5, 6, or 8, so I might have to take time off after season 4 to do a little scavenger hunt or something. Or I can continue with the little information I get from DBZ Kai or DBZA. I have a crappy internet connection and YouTube is a pain in the ass... I'm surprised over 200 people found my summery interesting enough to read. In the future, I hope _ Dragon Ball Crisis _will be as good as_ **The Bringer Of Death** _, but they're way more experienced than I am. If you haven't read that one, I highly suggest it. Well, enough with me rambling on, we all have lives to get to and there's work to be done. Hope someone reviews... I might mention you and put ya in one of mah parodies. Just give me a name and what you're good at._


	5. Chapter 4

**Season 1 ~ Saiyan Saga**

 _Hope you enjoyed that cliffhanger. So sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and my complaining. I was in a rush; hope this makes up for it. [Everyone put on yo epic fighting face: d_b]_

* * *

 **Episode 4: Uncertainty**

Vegeta eyed the three warriors in front of him. The Namekian, known as Piccolo, seemed to be fond of the little kid as well at the girl. Zuko, on the other hand, was too much of a 'let-me-handle-this' kind of guy. He wouldn't need to bother killing him just yet. Vegeta grew tired of the easy kills. Now was the time for some _real_ fun. He stepped closer and smirked.

"Who here thinks they can fight me on their own?" Piccolo flinched and shared glances with his teammates. Vegeta smirked and his gaze settled on Clatara. "How about you?"

Clatara almost backed away at the look he gave her. "Me?"

"What's wrong? You're not scared, are you?"

Clatara seemed to be shocked at the statement, but soon growled and got into a defensive stance. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Clatara, no." Piccolo warned, knowing the short fuse she had. "You need to think this through."

Zuko looked at her then back at Vegeta. After a few seconds he smirked and casually placed his hands behind his head. "Don't take it to personally, girl. After all, he does like you." Instead of getting the desired result of Clatara fuming at a flustered Vegeta, he got a hard blow to the jaw.

"Don't you ever speak of such a thing! Ever!"

"Ah, bitch! The hell was that for? You defended him, don't fucking blame the messenger." After the pain subsided, he glared up at Clatara's red face, but decided to keep quiet.

Vegeta's eye twitched and he growled. "I've changed my mind. How would you like to go first you big-mouthed bastard?"

Zuko grinned as he tried to keep calm. "Shoot man, I can take you on." _'Aw, shit! Aw no! I'M DEAD!'_

Vegeta grinned back, then jumped high into the air. "Then let's see if you can keep up!"

Zuko didn't see the attack coming. All he saw was a ball of fire exploding in front of him. He was shot back a few yards before crashing violently into the ground. Everyone looked at him, but he didn't get up.

"Well... I'm actually slightly disappointed." Vegeta grinned, gently landing back on the ground. "Who's next?"

Piccolo and Clatara got into a fighting pose and scowled. Vegeta only chuckled at their little skit. They launched off together but Clatara speed into the air, leaving Piccolo to fight Vegeta head on. He didn't even seem to notice, as he tried to bypass Vegeta's guard. He filled his fist with ki and launched it forward, but Vegeta caught it and tossed Piccolo into a bolder. He was then launched to the side from a strong blow to his ribs.

Vegeta looked down at the girl chasing him and growled. He had momentarily forgotten about her. _'No pathetic action as such should be accepted on any level!'_ Vegeta yelled at himself as he used the momentum to fly faster. Clatara scowled and speed up. Vegeta smirked, turning around and stopping suddenly, he threw a fist at Clatara, who didn't have any time to react.

A loud crash was sounded throughout the battlefield as everyone struggled to keep up. They all stopped in slight shock as Clatara attempted to get up from the crater. Blood was coming from her nose and mouth, a lot of blood. Gohan was the first to shake off the shock and fly down toward his aunt. When he landed, he completely ignored the Saiyan elite, fearing that if he even looked at him, he would be forced to run away.

"Clatara? Are you okay?"

Clatara stood up, mentally screaming in pain, but remained silent. When Gohan asked again, Clatara glared at him. It was a rare look that she gave him, but very clear. He shrunk away and turned back to were Krillin was, but instead found himself lying on the ground with an unbearable pain in his stomach. He cried out in pain, but received another blow to his torso, knocking the breath out of him. Clatara glared at Vegeta and he smirked.

"What? You're not gonna do anything? What a shame. You should be more caring of your kin."

Gohan started to cry, which he promised Piccolo he wouldn't do. "Aunt C..."

Vegeta laughed at the scene before him. He lifted his hand and filled it with ki. Clatara growled, then vanished from view. Vegeta took a wild guess of where she went and turned on heel, punching her in the face... again. She instinctively covered her mouth and nose, closing her eyes and wishing the pain away. Vegeta smirked and then punched her ribcage, breaking a few ribs and making her cough up more blood. She collapsed on the ground, holding her torso.

Vegeta laughed then folded his arms over his chest. "How pathetic. You're a Saiyan. Defend your honor. Prove to me that you're not just dead weight." He laughed again, somehow finding this utterly amusing. "Oh, no? You're just going to loiter around in the dirt that you are?"

Clatara was hot with rage, but remained still. She growled as Vegeta knelt in front of her. He smirked and said, "Well, if you get up, I might be amazingly impressed enough to let that boy alone, but if you don't," he stood up and continued, "I'll kill him."

Clatara instantly shot up and threw a punch, only to freeze in pain. Vegeta had caught her fist easily. "I see. You've never fought with broken bones before. There is a first time for everything, you know. And for you, this is the first, and only, time you will experience death!" He kicked her to the side, watching as she slammed into a foundation that crumbled on top of her. Only her limp, bloody and bruised arm showed from the ruble, unmoving.

"Clatara!" Everyone yelled at once. Gohan and Krillin were at a loss for words, but Piccolo spoke the question on everyone's mind; "Where the hell are you, Goku!?"

* * *

Goku rode Nimbus at top speed, hoping his friends were okay. He was closing in on the battlefield. Feeling the power levels drain of life, he grew impatient. "Forget this!" He shouted as he jumped off of Nimbus and flew towards the battlefield. He stopped right above the action, frozen at what he was seeing.

Vegeta blasted the runt at full power, smiling almost insanely. He suddenly frowned at the figure in front of him. Piccolo had blocked that attack to save Gohan. Piccolo collapsed, obviously dead. Gohan tried to crawl over to where his mentor was, but stopped when a pair of white boots crossed his path.

"And where do you think you're going runt?"

Gohan looked up, unable to react as he watched the prince raise his hand, electricity coursing in and around him. "Prepare to meet your end." Gohan closed his eyes and Vegeta shrugged. "Eh, close enough."

Gohan heard nothing except a loud crash and felt a strong gust of wind pass by him. He looked around and smiled at the sight of that familiar orange and blue gi.

"Dad! You're here!"

"Alright Goku!" Krillin joined in the little celebration.

Goku looked around at the area. "Tien... Chiaotzu... Yamcha... Piccolo... rah, Kami."

Vegeta picked himself up from the ground, not a physical wound on him. "I'm sorry. Where they close friends of yours, Kakarot?" He teased.

"Where's my sister?" Goku demanded.

Vegeta only smirked.

"Where is she!" Goku yelled, desperate for an answer.

Gohan walked over to the pile of rocks. When his dad got like that, he can be... unsociable sometimes. He removed the debris and pulled Clatara out. Maybe the physical and mental pain was getting to him, but he could have sworn he heard someone, or something, sigh.

Goku ran over at the first sight of Gohan with Clatara, dropping the issue with the Saiyan momentarily. He knelt down and put his ear to her mouth.

"Thank the heavens, she's alive."

Vegeta was struck dumbfounded. "That bitch was still alive? The fuck?!"

He reached under his belt and pulled out a senzu bean. "Clatara, eat this, kay?" He pushed the been into her mouth then stood up, facing the Saiyan. He was about to attack, but saw something familiar from the corner of his eye. He growled when he realized who it was. He shot towards him instead and punched him in the face.

"Oh god oh god oh god! What the hell man? The fuck's your problem?" Zuko asked, holding his bleeding nose.

"You killed me you bastard!"

Like it had suddenly dawned to him, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, right... but you're alive now. Not many people get that chance of a second time. You know, YOLO... well... except for you people. So calm the fuck down."

Goku growled then walked away. Vegeta smirked upon his return, but then glared at Clatara, who stood up again.

"Round two you stuck up bastard!"

"Takes on to know one, bitch!"

Clatara and Goku got in a syncing fighting pose while Zuko stumbled over to where Gohan and Krillin were. Vegeta grinned slightly as he got into his signature pose.

"Throw a punch already! This shit's boring!" Zuko called, his voice muffled by his hand.

"Why don't you go home and cry to your mother!" Goku growled.

"My mother's dead..."

"I know."

Vegeta smirked. "Ignore that buffoon. If you think you stand a chance against someone like me, you're wasting your time when you could be running away."

Goku and Clatara glanced at each other then took off toward Vegeta. Vegeta readied himself but Clatara vanished from view. He grit his teeth and pushed Goku's fist aside. He felt a distortion in the air and he swiftly sent his heel under Clatara's rib cage, stunning her for a few moments. He blasted both of them away with dense ki blasts. He chased after Clatara and punched her torso, sending her crashing deep into the ground. A mixture of blood and saliva was coughed up as she gained her bearings.

Vegeta turned around and saw Goku charging him in time to dodge. He followed up with a shine shot to his back. Goku roared in pain as he lost control and crashed into the ground, his back singed and his gi burned off.

Goku struggled to stand as he looked back at Clatara. "Get up!"

Clatara instantly sat up at the command and glared daggers at Vegeta. He smirked and said, "No, let her rest in piece." He smirked then dashed forward, kneeing Clatara's jaw, sending her into a bolder. The prince smirked, but was tackled to the ground. He growled in pain. Goku had his back pinned with his knee and pulled both of his arms backward in a full-nelson-type style. Goku pulled back harder and Vegeta let out a shout from the pain he was in. He growled and managed to pull his arms down, smashing his head into Goku's. His grip loosened and Vegeta broke free, turning around and shooting a barrage of ki blast at him. He glanced behind him when a wave of heat hit him. He shot up into the air and smirked at the predicament. The smoke cleared, but Goku wasn't there. So much for friendly fire.

Vegeta glanced back just to receive a blow to his jaw. He was sent back, but before he could get his balance, he was smacked down. A low growl escaped from him. He opened his eyes and stopped himself, just before he hit the ground just to get a fist driven into his torso. Now stunned, Clatara finished her attack by kicking the side of his head, sending him into the ground.

Vegeta coughed and held his stomach. Goku landed beside Clatara and watched as Vegeta struggled to stand, needing to lean on a rock to catch his breath that had literally been knocked out of him. He glared angrily at the duo.

"Oh man. He sure looks pissed." Clatara said.

"Don't worry about it."

Clatara nodded and stretched out her hand causing Vegeta to flinch. "How about we end this?"

Goku smiled. "Really? You're too much."

Vegeta growled darkly and a dark blue aura surrounded him as he shot into the now darkened sky. The ground started to shake and stones and debris lifted into the air.

"Kakarot..." Clatara raised her voice over the rumbling. The ground cracked under her feet and she flew into the air. "I really think he's pissed."

Goku nodded shielding his face. He could sense Vegeta's energy rise, but it also being focused. That could only mean-

"Kakarot! Dodge this next attack if you can!" Vegeta roared as he placed both hands at his sides. "But know that if you do, your precious planet will be gone!"

"Holy shit! Is he serious?" Shock covered Clatara's words.

"Yeah... he's super cereal."

Clatara looked at Goku who had started charging up as well. She glanced back at the three holding on for their lives. She glanced up at Vegeta and started to charge up too.

"Ka... me..."

"Prepare to die!"

"ha... me..."

"Galick gun!"

"Ha!"

Goku and Clatara's kamehameha's fused together and collided with Vegeta's galick gun.

"Hey Clatara..." Goku said while trying to focus his energy.

"What?"

"Do you feel hungry?"

"Shut up!" Clatara yelled and put more energy into the attack.

Goku did the same, but no matter how much energy was poured into the kamehameha, they kept losing ground, and fast.

"Goku... if you learned anything from that whole time you were dead... it would really come in handy!" Clatara seethed, her arms and body getting tired from the strain.

"Sure." Goku said and then tensed. "Kaioken!"

The strain lifted, but it wasn't enough.

"Kakarot!"

"Kaioken times two!"

No good.

"Shit! I can't!"

"Don't you dare give up!"

"Masenko! Ha!"

Goku and Clatara stood in shock as Gohan's attack combined in the attack.

"Kamehameha!"

"Dread shot!"

Krillin and Zuko joined in as well. The strain was now easier to handle, but now it was a standstill.

"It's not strong enough." Clatara complained.

"I can try one more thing... but it's going to damage me."

"... Goku?"

"Kaioken..." Goku grit his teeth and the now orange blast grew larger. "Times four!"

The Masendreadhameha (I dunno) forcefully flew towards Vegeta.

"Ah! fuck!"

The sky returned to it's normal crystal blue as Vegeta was carried off into space. Goku collapsed and everyone glanced at him. Gohan helped him to sit up.

"Is... is it over?" Krillin asked.

Goku looked for Vegeta's ki. It was weakening, but he wasn't out yet. "No."

"Goddammit!"

"Now what?" Clatara asked.

"Now?" He looked up into the sky. "We wait"

* * *

 _So... I did it again... I'm late. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here, and as long as I'm here, Crisis will never end... unless something happens to me. So far it's just High School. (I know I know. It's shorter. Get over it. Be lucky I don't send out a sentence per day.[also put 'um' between my epic fighting face. That's me... it's midnight right now...])_


	6. Chapter 5

**Season 1 – Saiyan Saga**

 _I never knew writing would be so pressuring. Anyway, I'm sorry._

* * *

 **Episode 5: Crushed Hopes**

Vegeta growled in anger as he rolled off the Masendreadhameha (how did I come up with this?) and glared down through the clouds at the ones who damaged him. His mind was racing with ways to crush their hopes, to end their lives in an instant. He then thought of one way to do so, and a sick smirk played his lips. An Oozaru would crush both their hopes and their bones. He started looking around for the moon, but couldn't find it.

"Where's the damn moon!? What did those bastards do with it?" After a while, he stopped searching. "They must have destroyed it... they knew about the transformation and got rid of it!" He slowly descended back to the Earth. "It doesn't matter. There's another way."

Zuko grimaced. "Let me get this straight. Vegeta's still alive, Kakarot's down, and we're fucked?"

"Pretty much." Krillin sighed, looking at Gohan. He seemed so clueless to the entire situation.

"Great... but I don't have a death wish!" Before anyone could react, Zuko hightailed it out of there. Everyone glared off in the direction he flew off to.

"So..." Krillin shivered, sensing Vegeta getting closer. "It's basically just us three?"

Gohan glanced at Krillin. "Actually, there are four of us."

Vegeta landed, steaming with rage. "That's it! I've had enough of this!" He started laughing.

"Great..." Krillin said. "Now he's hysterical."

"I don't care that you've gotten rid of the moon! It still won't help you!" Vegeta concentrated ki into his hand and his power dropped. "We've learned to create or own artificial moons and-"

"Question."

Vegeta glared at Goku, not wanting a conversation. "What?"

"Are they made out of cheese?"

Clatara punched his arm, causing him to yelp in pain. "Idiot."

Sighing in irritation, he threw the orb into the sky as everyone watched in silence. "Now, burst open and mix!" He shouted as he made the ki ball burst open and mix with the planet's atmosphere, creating his own blutz waves.

"What do you think he's doing?" Goku turned to his sister. "His power level just seriously dropped."

Clatara cleared her throat. "Uh... don't you think we should be stopping this?"

He watched as Vegeta started to transform, and with it, an increase in power. "Nah," Goku replied. "I wanna good fight."

The Oozaru in front of them laughed, looking down darkly. There was no chance now. Vegeta grinned and stated, "Let's see who can survive the longest." Suddenly, he blasted the area at his feet without warning. Everyone was blown back as their field of view was covered in a thick cloud of dust and light. Vegeta smirked at the massive crater that was left behind. He glanced around until he spotted his opponents.

He laughed, "Well, I guess there really was no need for me to transform. That was all too easy." Vegeta walked toward an unconscious Goku. He picked him up with one hand and chuckled. "Aw, look. The slumbering hero gets to be sent back to where he belongs. Other world!"

"You put him down!"

Vegeta looked down at Gohan and Clatara, grinning. "And what exactly are you going to do about it, pipsqueak?" He visibly tightened his grip on Goku and Gohan yelled at him to stop. "Or what? You'll stop me? Give me a break!" Vegeta laughed at the defenseless duo, but before he could end the life in his hands, a scolding hot ki blast smothered his eye. He roared in pain as Goku fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Gohan rushed over to his father's side. He collapsed next to him as tears burned his eyes. How could this have happened? Why did this happen?

Vegeta pulled his blood stained glove away from his face and started to charge another ki blast. Gohan looked up in horror.

"Hey, Vegeta!" The blast disappeared as he glared at the retched female. "Pick on someone your own size!" Vegeta smirked and turned his attention toward her. "H-hey, what makes you think I'm your s-size?"

Vegeta laughed, "Your attitude obviously fits." He then swatted her with the back of his hand. She crashed deep into the ground and coughed up a wad of blood. Before she could get up, Vegeta blasted a large ki blast where she had landed.

"Clatara!"

"Go... Gohan..." Gohan looked down at his father. "I need you to focus... your... energy, okay?"

"Right..." Gohan tried to ignore the fighting in the background as he transferred his energy to his father. Krillin was beside him, doing the same.

"Uh... mind if I help?" The trio looked up at Zuko.

"Uh, you're not going to run away again, are you?"

Zuko started to transmit his energy as he said, "I just got paranoid, that's all."

"Paranoid, huh?" Krillin stared blankly at him then glanced at Gohan. "So the five year old is braver than you."

"Hey, shut up!" Zuko yelled, his face filled with embarrassment. Everyone glanced in Gohan's direction when he started laughing. Krillin couldn't help but to laugh along, but it didn't last.

Clatara yelled in pain as she was punched threw a canyon wall. She picked herself up and started to retreat again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta snarled and jumped in front of her. She stopped herself but had no time to react as she was swatted to the ground. Vegeta laughed as he raised his foot and brought it down quickly before she could get up again. The sound of suffering reached his ears and he removed his foot, seeing that he had missed and instead crushed Clatara's arm. "Oops, I'm so sorry. I seemed to have disarmed you." Vegeta chuckled as he lifted his foot above her. "Don't worry, I won't miss the bulls-eye this time."

Clatara panted, tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. She watched as a shadow cascaded over her and closed her eyes. She had no more energy left to run, and if she did, well, she would have done so by now. A menacing laugh reached her ears and she braced herself for death. There was an angry roar preceded by the reverberant sound of the prince's foot slamming into the ground. A loud crash followed after that. Clatara opened her eyes, the pain in her right arm still tremendous. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the tailless Great Ape.

Vegeta glared darkly at the bald midget before he flew back to where Goku was. He cursed himself for letting his guard down as he returned to normal. Panting for the needed oxygen to give back the energy for his muscles, he watched his opponents with his right eye, his left burned and bleeding. How could he have been so foolish? He spotted Clatara struggling to get back on her feet and smirked. Such a wasted determination. He walked over to her and she ignored his gaze. "What's the matter? Not going to run away?" Not getting a response, he kicked Clatara to the ground again. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her onto her knees. She whined in pain, but that didn't discourage him. "Not going to fight me, huh? Giving up? And you call yourself a Saiyan!?" Vegeta yelled, thrusting her face into the ground and yanking her back up again. He created a dense ki blast in his other hand held it in front of her. "I guess your time has come. Now die!"

"Stop!" Before Vegeta could respond, Gohan kicked him bellow the chin and he crashed into the ground. "You. Leave. Her. Alone!" His voice was rich in rage.

"Gohan?"

Hearing his aunt's weak voice, Gohan snapped and his aura raged around him. "You're going to pay for what you've done!" He brought both hands layered above his head and charged a yellow blast. "Masenko!" He let his furry burn into his attack at it shot for Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta barely managed to dodge it and shot another one. Vegeta growled as he dodged that one too. With one hand, he shot a small tracking ki blast and then his attack with the other. Vegeta reflected it and was about to dodge when Gohan shot a larger blast that hit him full on. Gohan poured all the energy he could muster into his attack since most of it was offered to his father in an attempt to heal him enough so they could work out a plan. When his energy was nearly gone, he let his blast go and an explosion shook the ground and covered everyone's view in a cloud of light and debris.

"Gohan..." Clatara said, barely audible. He turned around and asked if she was alright. "Yeah... I'll be fine..." Gohan hugged her and she rubbed his back.

"Aw, how cute," Vegeta replied with venom in his words, "but this battle isn't over yet!" He stood slowly, trying to maintain his balance. "You think you've won? You're far from it!" He started to advance toward the two. "This ends, right here, right now. No more games, no more playing around. Now you die!" He stated and charged. He was nearly there when the surrounding area turned into a light blue hue. "What... the..?" He stopped, turning around and staring down the ki blast chasing him. With no time to think, he jumped over it and glanced back at it hurled down its path to the two Saiyans. Grinning, he looked up at the one who threw it. "What? Was that it?"

Krillin backed up, fear read clearly from his face. Because of him, Gohan and Clatara were going to die followed by everyone else on the planet. He felt like such a failure, even though he managed to cut Vegeta's tail off, this was no different than if he hadn't.

Gohan watched in horror as the Spirit Bomb flew directly at him. Time seemed to slow as he stared death down. He didn't feel scared or nervous or anything. Then, he heard a voice in his head. It said, "Bounce it back! Do it, Gohan!" It was his dad. Finally able to gain control of his body again, he stood right in front of it with a new reserve. Just as it was about to hit, Gohan flung his arms out and closed his eyes. He felt the heat on his hands for a second as the force pushed him back into Clatara, who caught him. Success.

Vegeta laughed as he teased the midget's failure. He then got a strange tingling sensation and turned around, just to see the ball of ki race after him. With no time to react, he was engulfed in a blinding array of plasma that burned through his armor and scorched his skin. He yelled in pain as he lost consciousness.

The remaining heroes watched as the enemy was carried into the sky. Zuko was sitting next to Goku, looking slightly relieved. "Is it over?" He asked in a whiny voice. Goku glared at him then looked at Clatara. She walked over to where he was with Gohan tagging behind.

"Clatara..."

"Don't start." Clatara growled, earning a soft chuckle.

"You never change. I just hope Korin can have a few beans ready."

Zuko yawned. "Well, since it's over, can I... uh... go?"

"Sure you can." Clatara glared at him. "Just don't bother coming back."

"I'm fine with that." Zuko replied as he took off into the distance.

Krillin smiled warmly. "Well, at least we never have to see that rotten Saiyan ever again." Just as he said that, a loud crash came from behind them and they glanced at Vegeta's dead body. "Alive! We never have to see him alive again, that's what I meant."

"Whatever..." Clatara growled, watching Krillin walk over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I mean... we should probably bury him... right? Then we wont have to see this rotten Saiyan ever again."

"Who the hell are you calling rotten, punk?" Krillin scrambled back to the group as Vegeta stood again.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Clatara whined as Goku got to his feet.

Vegeta's breathing was short yet slow so he could make it appear that he was barely tired and to hold a bluff. Honesty, he was exhausted and surprised that he could even stand. It took all his will power not to just collapse where he stood and accept the comforting darkness that was so common to him. Waiting for a wave of nausea to pass, he exclaimed, "This time... I won't fail..." He pulled his energy in and around him. "I'm going to end this... with a big bang... kind of attack!"

"This won't go well." Goku said right before Vegeta released his ki wave. Everyone was sent hurdling off in different directions.

As the smoke settled, Vegeta allowed himself to pant. He felt his mind go numb and started to slip into darkness, but he shook himself awake. Once the dust settled, he observed each victim. All of them were alive. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! Ugh!" He took to the air and landed in front of Clatara.

"What is your obsession with killing me first?" She groaned, looking up at Vegeta.

"One, I hate you; Two; you scared my face; and Three, you're a bitch."

"Try me." Clatara growled.

A loud roar filled the prince's ears. It was a noise he knew all too well. "Oh no..." He turned toward the kid, and sure enough, he was in mid-transformation. "Dammit!" He ran over to him and tried to stop it, but failed. "Why! Why won't you people just die!?"

"Yay, Gohan transformed!" Krillin cheered. "He's going to save us all!" Gohan; however, was not in control as he destroyed everything he could hit. He grabbed a large bolder and raised it above his head. "Oh no! Gohan transformed! He's going to kill us all!"

"Gohan!" Goku called out and Gohan stopped his little rampage. "Gohan, get the Saiyan!"

"Yeah!" Krillin joined in. "Get the other guy!"

Vegeta backed away when Gohan set his eyes on him. "Bullshit!" Gohan smashed the bolder in his hands at his feet, hitting Vegeta. He got up and flew into the sky, looking for any opening to attack. Gohan glared at him for a moment then opened his mouth. "Oh shit!" Without any energy left, he took the full damage of Gohan's blast. Fortunately for him, at least, the blast had been perfectly alined with the power ball, destroying it. Gohan passed out once he returned to normal.

Vegeta's body slammed into the ground and Clatara and Krillin watched as he stirred again. "What is this guy? Immortal?" Krillin asked himself. Vegeta reached into his armor and pulled out a small device that never got damaged and pressed a few buttons. He tossed it to the side and laid there, seemingly falling asleep.

After a few minutes, his space pod landed nearby. Vegeta opened his lead-felt eyes and crawled his way over to it. "To think that I would have to retreat like this... how humiliating..." He pulled himself up and was almost in when...

"Just where do you think you're going?" Vegeta glanced back to see Krillin behind him. "You think that you can come to our planet, kill our friends, and leave!?"

"Would you be surprised if I said 'yes'?"

Krillin formed a smaller version of a Distucto-Disc and saw Vegeta's body tense. "Now _you_ die!" Just as he was about to behead him, a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Losing his concentration, the ki disc vanished. Krillin looked at the hand holding him then turned around. "Clatara? What are you doing?"

Clatara was silent until Vegeta started moving again. "Let him go, Krillin."

"Let him go? Have you lost your mind?" The way Clatara glared at him mad him feel sheepish, but she was still holding onto him, and probably won't let go until Vegeta leaves. "You can't let him leave. What if he comes back to kill us?"

"We'll be ready. And by 'we', I mean 'me', got it?"

Vegeta collapsed, unable to support himself, and paused to catch his breath and for the pain to subside. Krillin eyed him for a bit then said, "We should kill him now."

"No, Krillin!"

"What's up with you? He was just trying to kill you, and now you want to save his life? Why do you care so much?"

Clatara sneered when Vegeta glanced at her. "What makes you think I care? I don't care if he lives or dies, I just don't want you to kill him."

Krillin tried to pull his hand away, but Clatara didn't budge. He glanced back at Vegeta. His window of opportunity was growing slim. "Why not? Why can't I kill him?" He didn't get a response which meant that she doesn't know the answer to her own actions. "Clatara! These Saiyans are nothing but trouble!"

Angered by the comment, Clatara tightened her grip, watching Krillin's face contort in pain. He apologized and begged her to let him go, promising never to harm Vegeta without her or her brother's permission. Clatara searched him for a moment then loosened her grip slightly. "Go back on that promise, and you die." She threatened, finally letting the fighter go.

"Ouch, you never change." Krillin winced, rubbing his sore wrist.

Vegeta got into his pod and laughed softly, trying not to rupture himself further. "When we meet again... you'll all die..." The pod closed before he could finish, but it was a good chunk of his threat. He glanced outside one last time and saw Clatara giving him an I-dare-you smirk before he took off. Growling, he pulled down the medical equipment and put the mask on, cursing his retched day on Earth.

"Thanks to you, we're all going to die." Krillin groaned in protest as he watched the space pod leave.

"You have no positive insight, do you?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes and spotted Gohan a few yards away. She walked over to him and looked down at his peaceful face. Sighing, she bent down and picked him up with her left arm. Krillin watched this and took notice to her limp arm. He walked over to her and asked, "Did he damage you that much?" She only glared at him. "He broke your arm, and you still let him go?" Still no response. He laughed nervously. "I guess that mercy stuff rubbed off on you." At that, she turned and left. Krillin let go of a breath he was unaware of holding. It was such a dread to even try to speak to her, much more so to try to learn about her.

Goku smiled as Clatara walked back to him. "Here, let me." He took Gohan from her arms and searched for words to fill the silence. "You did a good job-" Clatara growled and he stopped himself.

"And what were you doing?" She glared, holding her arm.

"Gathering energy for a Spirit Bomb." He said. "That Kaioken did a number on me and I needed help with gathering the energy." Clatara only huffed and turned away. Goku sighed as he rubbed his sore arms. After a while of silence, a engine could be heard in the distance, and growing closer. Goku and the others watched as the aircraft landed a few meters in front of them. After the hatch opened, Chichi ran out. "Uh oh, here come's trouble." Goku saw Clatara smile from the corner of his eye, maybe...

Chichi spotted her son and ran directly to him, snatching him from Goku and cradling him in her arms. "Oh, my poor baby," she whined, "what did those monsters do to you?" Clatara looked slightly worried wondering who the 'monsters' were. She was going to say something, but Chichi cut her off. "And don't you ever come near my Gohan again!" Clatara watched as she left with Gohan. Troubled, she walked in the opposite direction.

"Clatara," her brother called. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

Goku got up and grabbed her arm. "Don't let something like a ban keep you from your family."

"What family?"

"Don't do this again. You know who your family is." Goku watched her lose tension. "Come on, you know I love ya." He added with a large grin.

"You would be the one to talk about love to the person who doesn't care!" Clatara growled, pulling her arm away.

"Come on, please? For Gohan? I'm sure he'd miss you if he didn't see you there." Goku sighed in relief when she turned around and nodded. She knew he was bribing her with her own nephew, but he gave her information she couldn't refuse. Goku smiled and walked back to the others.

"I thought you were wounded." She said quietly.

"If you think I'm not in pain, you're wrong. Here," Goku offered his arm. "Pinch me... gently." Clatara stared at his arm then punched him as hard as he could. "AAOOOWWWW! I said pinch me! Not punch me! Ow ow ow!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right." Clatara laughed at her own joke.

"Man, no one should make you mad..." Goku whined.

"No, they shouldn't." Clatara sneered as she walked off. Goku caught up with her as they walked inside. Bulma was waiting with a cloth in her hand that she used to immobilize Clatara's arm. Goku saw Korin and smiled.

"Hey, Korin."

"Goku, were's the Saiyan?"

"Gone." Goku replied, keeping his answer vague. "Anyways, when's the next batch of senzu beans?"

"I could probably have a bean or two ready in a few days." Goku looked at him curiously. "I didn't give you all of the beans, Goku."

"I figured as much." He replied, siting in the back while the others took their sets in the front two rows. After they took off, it was pretty quiet until Bulma asked about what had happened.

"What? The whole fight?" Krillin breathed.

"No, when we saw Clatara fighting against that monster and Goku just watching, we had to come, we just didn't know you had the situation under-"

"Hey!" Goku shouted, feeling insulted. "I was not just watching. I was gathering energy to beat Vegeta..."

"And did it work?" Korin asked, looking at Goku.

"N... no..."

"Well then. I must say that you've just wasted your time."

Goku folded his arms and scowled. "At least it damaged him..."

Clatara smirked, turning backwards in her seat and resting her arms on the back. "And I thought you've gotten stronger."

"I did!"

"I basically did all the work."

"Yeah, praise yourself. You were nothing more than a distraction."

"At least I trained hard."

"And it didn't amount to anything." Krillin mumbled, yet everyone heard him.

Clatara gave him a questioning look. "Did you just say that?"

He felt the blood drain from him as he sat silently in fear. Even though her voice had no level of hostility, it could be the calm before the storm. He waited for her response but she just turned back to Goku. "Uh... you- you're going to let me say that?" She didn't look at him, but she showed she was listening.

"Yeah," Bulma said. "shouldn't you be mad?"

Clatara gave a questioning look. "What for?"

"He just insulted you."

Krillin watched her expression stay neutral. It was almost as if she didn't care if she was made fun of. Then he opened his mouth before his brain could process his decision. "So is that why you let the Saiyan live?"

"You did what?" Everyone shouted in unison. Clatara's reaction finally changed and she sat forward and sank into her seat, blushing.

Gohan looked at her having woken up a few moments ago. "Aunt... you let him live?" He asked, unbelief dripped from his voice like honey. "Why?"

She covered her face with her hand, obviously embarrassed. She felt the weight of everyone's judgment and wanted to disappear. Gohan felt a pit of remorse for his aunt and squirmed out of his mother's hands and found his way onto his aunts lap. He grinned up at her and watch her face fail to hide a small smile. She wrapped her arm around him and Gohan relaxed.

"Aunt C? Why did you let him live?"

She was silent for a moment. "I wanted to kill him myself..." she lied, not sure why she let him live.

"But I was going to kill him!" Krillin rejected.

"With my own hands," she replied, glaring at him.

Krillin averted his gaze away. "Yeah, he's all yours..."

Gohan thought for a moment in the silent hum of the aircraft before speaking. "What about Piccolo? He died protecting me... and you almost did too... The dragon balls are gone, I don't want to lose you too." He hugged Clatara and got one in return. He loved his aunt. If he hadn't reacted, they would have died.

"Man, what is with the gloom in this place?" A voice said, but no one in the ship said anything.

Goku looked up and asked, "King Kai?"

"The one and only."

"Hey, what's up?" Goku smiled.

"I might just have a way for you to get the dragon balls back."

* * *

 _I changed my mind about the 'you comment you in' thing. It would be like Xenoverse. To many patrollers than to know what to do with. So yeah, review if you want to. I'm not going to do that._


End file.
